


Boredom

by AmandeBw



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: Sherlock is bored and John is watching Dr. Who... there's no way this can end well.





	Boredom

"I'm bored!" Sherlock said as he laid on the couch. John took a quick peak at him before he took the gun away and asked,"What's wrong Sherlock?". "I'm bored John! Bored! There hasn't been any good murders in weeks!" He exclaimed. "Didn't Mycroft come to talk about some case yesterday?" John asked to which Sherlock immediately responded with,"Boring! I'm sure even those simpletons can solve such an easy case by themselves.". John shook his head as he smiled to himself, after some time he turned the TV on and flicked through the the channels before he found the perfect show: Dr. Who.  
As the first episode started John began to ignore Sherlock's complaints, this didn't go unnoticed and a plan started to form itself in the detective's mind. It was quite childish, really, but Sherlock didn't care as long as it relieved him of his boredom. "Well it's obvious he's only trying to impress this Rose, and human mannequin? That's simply preposterous!" He said mockingly. He continued to make these small degrading comments until John yielded and exclaimed," I got it Sherlock! Now will you just shut up? Or shall I remind you that I have a fully operational gun just mere inches way from me?". Sherlock grinned in satisfaction before he said," You're a doctor John, not a killer.",to which John replied," Everybody has bad days Sherlock.". Sherlock just chuckle as he realized John was pouting - how adorable- and went to sit next to him before he whispered,"John,". "What?" He grumbled, his eyes glued on the TV as 'The Doctor' took Rose to the TARDIS. "I love you.". At those words John blushed but kept silent, grinning Sherlock leaned towards him and waited.  
Finally Sherlock spoke,"Hey John," poke,"it's not nice to ignore people you know." poke, "You're being just as boring as Anderson." poke, "Well maybe not just as boring. No one is more boring then Anderson." poke. "Hey John," he repeated," I love you.". "Bloody hell! Fine you bloody git!" John said turning to face him. Sherlock took the opportunity and swooped down to kiss him. As the kiss got deeper, Sherlock licked John's lip asking for entrance as John held onto him. Finally their need for air came and they had to separate. They spent mere seconds staring at each other in the eyes but it felt like eternity. Finally, John whispered," I love you too, you git". Let's just say that Sherlock didn't get bored again on that night.  
The End.

 

Extra:

Meanwhile, Mycroft Holmes grinned to himself in satisfaction at the 'little show' he had just witnessed. "Looks like Sherlock is fine with John taking care of him after all." He thought as he directed the cameras elsewhere. As much as he cared for his brother, he had no personal interest in witnessing his brother's sex life. "Mycroft,dear, would you care for some tea and cake?" An elderly women asked him. Smiling Mycroft closed his laptop and redirected his attention on her before saying,"I'd be delighted Your Majesty. I've just brought a few cakes from a shop not too far from here and they seem exquisite. Would you care to give them a try?".


End file.
